A highland bride
by McLuvinthepurpleranger
Summary: Rin was kidnapped and beaten before running away, straight into the arms of a powerful highland laird. Can this inuYoukai protect her and his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, i hope you like this fanfic, its a bit different but then again so am I. XD

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha, but if I did we would play rockband all day!

* * *

The night was still and chilled; I built up the fire and scanned the group for Miroku, my right hand man.

"Miroku" I yelled when I spotted him "Take Kouga and Bankotsu and scan the perimeter."

He nodded and went off to do as told. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked down to see my little brother Shippo.

"Brother when will we get Dailheach?"

"In two days time Shippo, now go play with Kohaku, the meat is almost cooked by the looks of it." He went and I was left to my musing. We had just left Daiangelo, the fortress of the MacIans, where we attended the wedding of my younger brother to a most comely lass, Kagome. They were a good couple and Inuyasha would do well as there new laird. And now I am the laird of Dailheach and I would have a lot to catch up on when I got back. It was a time of peace, which was a relief, but the Douglas, who were a bunch of drunken thieves and murderers, could strike at anytime for no reason other than to kill, which was a constant threat that I didn't like to remember.

"My laird, we found something in the forest you might like to see" Miroku said behind me.

I turned and was met with quite a sight. There in Kouga's arms was a woman. Her midnight hair was dirty and matted and her face and arms were covered in filth. Her orange dress was ripped, showing her scraped knees and long, toned legs. She had sea green eyes that swam with emotion and were framed by a rather large bruise.

"What is this?"

"Laird, she was laying down in the forest, she tried to run so we brought her to you."

"Sir, seeing as I have done nothing wrong I would appreciate it if your brute let me go."

English. She was English! Though I could see she had exotic blood her accent was pronounced. I waved Kouga to let her go and stood up in front of her. She was small, only coming up to my shoulder. And she looked fragile and tiny as I stood next to her.

"What is your name?"

"Rin"

"Why were you in the forest Rin, and what happened to your eye?" I brushed my hand down her cheek and waited for her to reply.

"My carriage was attacked on my way to visit my grandparents, they killed all my men."

Miroku was suddenly by her side with a wash cloth. She thanked him a proceeded to wash her face and arms. As the dirt fell away her true beauty was revealed. Her eyes were framed by large lashes and her skin was soft and creamy. Her lips were full and just as soft looking as her skin. At the same time on her arms I saw an array of cuts and bruises, her black eye was paired with a rather large scrape on her chin.

"Rin, who did this to you?" Miroku looked livid

"Tell us and we'll avenge you" Kouga was just as mad as I felt on the inside.

When she finished she passed it back to him and looked back to me. I could see in her eyes she was growing tired.

"Laird, may I stay with you, I have no where else to go?"

Before I could answer her legs gave out and she fell into my arms, her lids fluttered open.

"Please" she pleaded with me.

"You will stay, we will protect you Rin."

Her eyes closed and she fell asleep instantly. I set up some plaids for her and laid her small body on them.

As we set up camp and ate our dinner I stayed close, just in case, feeling surprisingly overprotective of this strange English woman.

I woke with purple and green plaids surrounding me, the laird was awake already and watching over us from a tree not too far away. I sat up and stretched my tired muscles, which probably wasn't a good idea since my ribs hurt so bad I couldn't breathe and my arms protested heavily when I raised them in the air. The laird got up and came toward me.

"Rin, if you would like, there is a stream nearby and you can go and wash, we procured you an extra set of pants and a shirt for you to wear until we reach Dailheach."

I nodded and went to the stream with him. He left me by the water and went upstream to where he couldn't see me but he would be able to hear if I screamed. I quickly undressed and scrubbed the remaining dirt and grime from my body, paying special attention to my hair which was full of twigs and mud. After I was clean I dried my hair as best I could with my dress and slipped on the shirt and pants. My bruises were now so much clearer now that I had cleaned my self and my ribs were killing me again.

"You are ready?"

I looked up to see the laird looking at me by a tree.

"Yes laird, let me just,"

I ripped a strip from my old dress and when I reached up to tie it in my hair my ribs protested and I gasped. Another try produced the same result.

"Rin, let me" he took the cloth from me and tied up the small section of hair I indicated "when we get back to camp I'll have your ribs bound, it will help with the pain."

"Thank you."

He nodded and we made our way back to the camp where breakfast was ready and he had the medic bind my ribs for me. It did help with the pain, and I found myself enjoying the company of Shippo and Kohaku and the rest of the highlanders. They regaled me with tales of there keep and battle. Soon after we had packed all the plaids everyone was saddling up and I wasn't sure where I was going to go.

"Rin" I looked behind me and looked at Kouga "you can ride with me."

Before I could say yes I was swung up by a masculine arm and settled onto a horse in front of a very hard chest. I turned to see the laird sitting tall behind me, his arm still around my waist. I smiled at him and I think he smiled back, but it was too hard to tell.

"Thank you laird."

"Rin, call me Sesshomaru."

I nodded and turned back around leaning on his chest as we rode along the well worn country path.

* * *

So its a bit short, its just a starting chapter. If i get some good reveiws i'll continue with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry. I tried to hold out for reviews but i still have one. So please review and enjoy!

* * *

After hours astride the horse we stopped for a quick lunch break. I slid off but my legs quickly gave out under me.

"Oof."

Kouga was the first to get to my side extending his hand, but before I could take it I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me up.

"I will take her down to the stream to wash up, get the food out while were gone."

And Sesshomaru carried me all the way to the river.

"I think I can walk now" I said when he put me down next to the stream "thank you Sesshomaru for all your kindness, I fear what I would be doing if you had not been there."

"I would never let a beautiful woman fend for herself."

In all honesty I could most likely fend for myself; I was capable, stubborn and talented. But I wouldn't tell him that, he seemed quite happy that he had helped me although I couldn't detect a bit if emotion on his face.

I bent down and scrubbed my hands free of grime before splashing some water on my face. That done I got up and turned to Sesshomaru but he seemed to be in his own little world.

She turned back to me with her beautiful curves on full display and her emerald eyes full of life. I watched as a drop of water traveled down the column of her throat and I was insanely jealous of the path that it was allowed to travel. It disappeared under the shirt I had given her and I realized just how much that shirt didn't hide. My mind seemed to be in a fog as I moved forward and captured her in my arms. She **was** soft, and she looked up at me with eyes that were questioning and yet willing at the same time. And her smell was further intoxicating my senses; it was a beautiful mixture of flowers and honey, the sort of things people put along with happiness and summer. She seemed much out of place in this chilly autumn setting. Before I could fully understand what all this meant we were kissing. Neither of us knew who started it but we were both fully involved in the battle our tongues were waging. After a minute, through the fog in my brain I heard the shouting of someone calling my name. I quickly pulled away from Rin and set her clothes to right.

"Yes, were here, and we'll be coming back soon" the calling stopped and I turned back to Rin who looked quite ashamed with herself "come Rin, lets go eat."

She simple nodded and allowed me to lead her back

We made our way back through the forest to the campfire where bread and cheese and jerky were being handed out. I sat down next to Kohaku and Shippo and as they talked and kept stealing glances at Sesshomaru, wondering what all this meant. After about 15 minutes Sesshomaru went on a walk, Kouga and Miroku went too but in a different direction. After a couple of minutes I felt the need to relieve myself and went into the forest ,away from where I had seen both groups go, to try to get some privacy. After I had done my business and was walking back I heard voices close to me on another trail. Fearing it was someone I wouldn't want to meet I hid behind a bush and peeked out to see who it was. At the sight of Miroku and Kouga I was prepared to make my presence known when I heard my name.

"I feel so bad for Rin though."

"Yes, I feel like we should tell her."

"What just come out and say that Sesshomaru is a cold bastard or that he hates humans or that he has sworn off marriage and love?"

"All of it, poor Rin needs to know that he is only playing with her."

"Yeah too bad he didn't swear off sex."

At that moment they started there trek back to camp, and only when they were gone did I decide to let the tears fall. That's all I was to him, a play thing for his bed, he must think me willing the way I kissed him at the river.

Slowly I stood up and wiped away my tears.

I wasn't going to be so complacent now, no matter how badly I needed shelter I wasn't going to go to bed with a man, un-married, like some common whore. I would rather be kidnapped again. And soon I would be able to continue my journey to my grandfathers. As soon as I got back on my feet and procured a horse and some directions. As soon as we made our way to Sesshomaru's keep I would be leaving.

Surprisingly the thought brought more tears to my eyes.

I walked back into the camp site and saw that everyone was saddling up so I went over to Kouga.

"May I ride with you?"

He looked sort of surprised but quickly bowed "of course milady" he helped me up on the horse then swung up behind me. It felt weird to ride with someone other than Sesshomaru but I never wanted to ride with that buffoon again. We rode in front of Sesshomaru so he saw as we passed by and he looked passive, unemotional to a fault. If my poor little heart could hurt any worse im sure it did. It seemed I was right to stay away from him; he wasn't too shaken up by my rejection.

"Rin, are you excited to be in Scotland again?"

"I am very excited; it's just so beautiful here, nothing like gray dreary England."

"I agree, so you will be staying for a while?"

"In Scotland or with you at Dailheach?"

"Both" he grinned at me cheekily.

"I'll be moving to Scotland permanently, Im going to be leaving Dailheach as soon as I can procure some directions and a horse of my own."

"Are you sure, we could always keep you over the winter, we would love to have you stay with us."

"I think I would rather not."

"Is it about my lord?"

"How did you know?"

"He is a great leader, but he has never had a way with wooing woman, I won't blame you for wanting to be away from him but he is not the only man in the castle."

"I was not really planning on finding a husband."

"Love comes in unexpected places" he squeezed my middle and I suddenly wished for Sesshomaru even if he was using me.

"Kouga, I don't really know what you think of me but I am not a woman to jump into things without thinking just because a man says it is the right thing to do."

"That's not what I was implying, forgive me lady Rin."

I nodded and the ride was quiet until we stopped for a small break. We got down off the horses and stretched. I was passed some water and told to go relieve myself if needed. I nodded and made my way into the forest. I tried to go as far as I could without getting lost and I stumbled on a small clearing. It was beautiful, the ground was carpeted in flowers and their scent reached me in tantalizing curls. There was a small spring that gurgled lazily through the middle. I relieved myself and drank some water while I sat by the stream. I tried not to stay too long fearing that they would worry or worse, leave me to my own devices. But the tranquility beckoned me for just a few moments while I got my thoughts in order. After I had made it back to camp I saw Kouga no where in sight. I panicked for a moment, thinking I would have to go ask another highlander for a ride when a strong arm swung me up and sat me on a saddle before galloping off.

"Sesshomaru, we seem to be establishing a pattern."

"Rin, be truthful, was my kiss so bad that you no longer wish to be near me?"

He must have heard the bitterness in my voice.

"I wished to show that I am no plaything, we had only known each other a day and I felt that you would get the wrong idea."

"I kissed you Rin, if anything it was my fault."

"I simply wanted you to know that I am not so easily won."

"What will win you my fairest Rin?"

"A vow of love and protection will usually suffice."

I felt him tense, only slightly.

"To wed is like tying a bird to the ground."

"Your thoughts are twisted milord, it simply gives the bird an everlasting flying companion, do not mistake a band for chains, the right woman will only make you soar higher."

"Your wisdom knows no bounds Rin."

"I feel as though that changes nothing though, you are a free spirit and I shall let you stay as such."

"Rin, the bonds of marriage need not tie us."

"I was not asking for marriage milord, as a woman with no land to take over I am free to love, and I will find such before I wed, I was simply telling you how I am wooed, if you wish to compete is your decision alone."

He laughed. It was no small chuckle but a deep laugh, and from the looks on the men's faces such was rare.

"Oh Rin, how you beguile those near, I cannot wait until you meet Jaken."

"Who is Jaken Milord?"

"My second in command, and a trusted friend."

"About that milord, I wish to inform you that as soon as we reach your castle I must procure a horse and make my way to my grandfathers keep, before the winter frost comes."

"No, wait until after winter."

"Milord I insist, I wish to leave immediately, so as not to become a burden."

"Rin, I cannot force you to stay, but please consider."

I nodded and fell silent, letting the far off cry of birds fill the silence.

That night we set up camp and a chill swept over the field. All the men seemed to be fairing well but my bones felt frozen, I was attempting with all my might to hide the shaking but it didn't work. I stayed as close to the fire as I dared and curled up to preserve whatever body heat I could.

Night fell and more cold with it, I fell into a fitful sleep but woke later to see the fire out. I had no feeling in my toes and my face was numb, maybe I would have to stay at the keep until spring, winter seemed already here. I sat up and blew on my hands which were painful with the cold.

"Rin"

I jumped and turned to see Sesshomaru sitting not too far away against a tree.

"What?"

"Come, you will freeze."

Too cold to protest I went to him and sat in his lap. He pulled both our plaids over us and encircled his hands about my waist. The warmth he gave off was so intense I felt my eyelids drooping.

"Thank you milord" I fell asleep.

That morning was the last of our journey; we would be at the keep tomorrow and I would be leaving soon after that. I woke first, spurred by a need to collect my thoughts once again. I went from Sesshomaru and walked into the forest. I just walked, and thought about what to do next. To ask for an escort would be rude, he would have to brave the cold and stay at my keep until spring most likely. But I would at least need a horse. I could make it on my own, I was a strong Scottish woman, I had made it without help and I would be fine. After I had washed at a stream I tried to return, but quickly realized that my way was lost.

"Damn" I cursed aloud and spun around, trying to find a familiar path. All around me the trees looked the same and I was panicking.

"Okay, calm yourself Rin, let's think clearly. I can climb a tree and look for smoke, they'll probably have the fire going again and eating fish or meat since we ran out of food yesterday."

I nodded and made my way to the easiest looking tree and started to climb. It took some time but I finally made it to the top and peered around at the scenery, it was breathtaking. The trees stood out against a lazy river and the sky was a beautiful blue. I stayed and looked for awhile before remembering why I was up here and looking for smoke. I spotted a thin column and headed in that direction. After a good 20 minutes of walking I came upon a camp, but I was mistaken in its identity, the men sitting around the fire were strangers.

"Oye, look what we have here a little bird who's lost her way."

"No, I was merely looking for a place to relieve myself. Im sorry to have intruded, I should be going because Laird Sesshomaru will be looking for me."

"Bull, he don't care about nobody. You're gonna stay right here with us."

They started to close in and panic laced my senses as I turned and ran. They were faster than me and soon had me pinned.

"NO!"

"Shut up" a slap to the face silenced me "I am gonna enjoy this."

They started to tear at my clothes and I cried harder, praying for someone to help me, it was a close call but at the last second Sesshomaru swooped in and decapitated all the bandits with one swing. He looked mad and fearful as he turned to me and offered a hand. I let him help me up and put his outer kimono around my shoulders.

"Rin, why did you wander off?"

His voice sounded cold and unforgiving, the furthest from what I needed to be hearing."

"I-I didn't mean to, it wa-was an accident."

"Do not do it again. He swung me up on his back and ran the whole way back to the camp site where he sat me on a horse and ran ahead.

"He is simply trying to let off some steam, don't worry." Bankotsu told me. But I couldn't help but worry that the tender friendship we had made was shattered because of my stupidity. I stayed quiet the rest of the ride hoping to let him cool off before I said my apologies, I was devastated that he might be mad with me but at the same time I was panicky and anxious about all the shadows and movements I saw. The thought of those bandits succeeding made me shiver.

After a few more tense hours of riding we came across a beautiful keep. The people came racing out to meet them and wives hugged husbands and there was cheering.

"Hello Lady Rin" A young girl said "I've been told to get you some clothes so you may join the festivities."

"Oh thanks."

I let her lead me away to a gorgeous room. She drew me a bath and when I was done she tried to help me into a dress.

"No, I will not be going to the party, please leave me I wish to collect my thoughts."

She opened her mouth but I beat her to it.

"If someone reprimands you it was all my idea."

She nodded and left me, I crossed to the bookshelf and studied them for a moment before going and sitting at the desk. I contemplated just writing a letter and leaving but that seemed the coward's way out. Plus I didn't want anyone accusing me of stealing a horse. Stood and crossed to the window to look when my door banged open. I whirled to face the intruder and saw Sesshomaru.

"Why are you not participating?"

"I'm sorry milord, I though t because you were mad at me I might do better to stay up here."

"Rin" he came up to me "I wasn't mad at you."

"I should be sorry, you were right, I shouldn't have wandered."

"No, now come and eat."

He pulled my arm but I pulled away from him.

"Milord, remember manners, say please."

"Rin…" he trailed off.

I watched as he looked me up and down. His hands ran up my arms to cup my face and cupped my cheeks before he leaned down and smashed his lips onto mine. Instantly a fire ignited in my belly and I trailed my hands into his silky hair. His lips were satin and his skin was silk, I was lost in his embrace. Soon he had to let me up for air and when he did I looked at him through hooded eyes.

"Get dressed and come down Rin, please."

I nodded.

* * *

Yeah i know, a masterpiece. XD


End file.
